


(Ne soit pas fâché) car je m’en sors mieux que tu le fais

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Possession, Spoilers for 3b
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Certains jours, Scott pouvait presque croire qu’il n’était pas parti.





	(Ne soit pas fâché) car je m’en sors mieux que tu le fais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(don’t be mad) ‘cause I’m doing me better than you doing you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226053) by [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz). 



Scott le faisait trop souvent, se terrant dans sa chambre en feuilletant des vieilles photos, des vieux textes, riant jusqu’à ce qu’il pleure. Aujourd’hui, ce n’était pas différent, sa poitrine lui faisait mal alors que son dos endolori reculait pour toucher le mur. Certains jours, Scott pouvait presque croire qu’il n’était pas parti. Il avait l’air bien, sonnait bien, l’odeur était le même. Mais lui, c’était tout le contraire. Après quatre longs mois interminables, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer la créature qui portait le visage de son ami. Il avait ses souvenirs, c’était ça le problème. Pouvait et parlait à Scott du temps où lui et Stiles avaient été piégés dans le grenier à l’âge de quatorze ans. Il raconta tout : la toux grasse de Scott presque mortelle, causée par la poussière, la panique de Stiles, le bouche à bouche et les divagations incessantes de Melissa quand elle les avait trouvés enfin. À chaque fois qu’il avait un peu faim et qu’il avait besoin de plus que le tourment que Scott était forcé de vivre, il lui rappelait. Scott pensait qu’il n’était pas vraiment cruel ou ne croirait pas lui-même comme cruel dans ces moments-là. Pour lui, cela devait ressembler à un cadeau. Scott était reconnaissant que ces souvenirs-là continuaient de vivre dans l’esprit de son ami.

Et il était là et c’est tout ça qui rendait la chose si dure. Parce qu’une partie de lui ne pouvait pas lâcher prise refusant tout malgré lui. Une partie de lui disait qu’il avait l’air bien, sonnait bien, sentait bon que ses souvenirs étaient intacts que Stiles n’était pas vraiment mort. Ça ne ressemblait pas au genre de respect que Scott savait que Stiles méritait. C’était une illusion, une réduction mais c’était bien connu que les gens s’accrochaient à des choses qui pouvaient les blesser parce que l’alternative était plus terrifiante donc il tenait bon, espérant que les compromis qu’il avait faits ne mèneraient pas à d’autres sacrifices sur le long terme. Il y a eu un bruit venant d’en bas puis des pas montant les escaliers. Scott avait arrêté de fermer sa porte il y a quelques semaines. Il n’y avait aucun intérêt, Stiles trouvait toujours un moyen de l’ouvrir. Scott mit son téléphone sous son oreiller alors qu’il tournait la page de son livre, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement.

– Hey, qu’est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Ou c’est une question que je devrais déjà connaître ?

Il s’installa à côté de Scott faisant grincer le lit.

– Tu as l’air triste’’dit-il avec le même genre de joie que Stiles utilisait pour parler de la première ligne de lacrosse ou de trouver un cadavre dans les bois ou forcer Scott à écouter ses références à Star Wars.

– Pas triste, c’est juste mon visage de tous les jours’’répliqua Scott parce que s’il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu’une main toucherait son avant-bras et absorberait son chagrin. Il y a des moments où il comptait sur ça pour enlever la tristesse qui le submergeait alors qu’aujourd’hui il voulait ressentir sa propre souffrance.

– Avant ton visage de tous les jours étaient plus joyeux, que se passe-t-il ?

Et de nouveau, il n’était pas en train de se moquer. Ce n’était pas un effort conscient de dire des choses qui donnaient envie à Scott de se mettre en boule et de se déchirer lui-même morceau par morceau en se griffant. C’est la façon que Stiles est maintenant un farceur, un mécréant, un connard et un outil, mais il disait qu’il était l’allié de Scott et que ses actions n’ont pas la même convictions depuis longtemps. Quatre mois et demi, Scott ne serait pas encore en vie si ce n’était pas grâce à son aide. Bien qu’il aurait aimé l'être des fois.

– Oh je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce qui m’a fait changé cette dernière année ?

– Hey, c’est mon travail d’être le sarcastique’’ il dit, en bousculant l’épaule de Scott de manière familière que celui-ci a arrêté de haïr,- Scott tu dois me dire ce qui se passe ou je ne pourrais pas t’aider.

Il n’avait pas l’air troublé mais un regard contemplatif pensant probablement à l’immense souffrance qu’il pouvait nourrir.

– Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide. Quand j’aurais besoin, je vais probablement courir vers toi comme toujours mais pour l’instant je vais bien.

Il haussa les épaules, tenant la main tremblante qu’il a déjà saisie en essayant de faire du skateboard à onze ans. Celles qu’il avait l’habitude de voir bouger devant ses yeux, trop expressif et dramatique. Ils le font encore et Scott se demandait si c’était la mémoire des sens, si le corps bougeait tout seul comme écho au plus profond de l’être ne sachant pas un autre chemin.

– Les personnes qui vont bien ne disent jamais qu’ils vont bien.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

– J’espérais mettre fin à mon ennui, mais je vois que mon souhait ne sera pas exaucé.

– Tu ne peux pas aller voir quelqu’un d’autre et enlever sa peine.

– Je peux, mais ils ne sont pas aussi bons que toi.

Certains jours, Scott pouvait presque croire que son ami n’était pas parti, parce que c’était toujours ces mêmes yeux chaleureux, taquins et affectueux. Il n’y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce genre de cœur brisé. Pas une phrase ni un concept mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de le ressentir. Il n’y avait aucune explication pourquoi le Nogitsune semblait l’aimer tellement. C’était devenu une relation tordue mais toujours aussi complète. Cependant, ils avaient déjoué les plans de Peter à deux reprises, avaient triomphé contre une foule de Chupacabras et faisait actuellement la guerre contre Gérard donc Scott doit l’accepter ou au moins, il choisissait de l’accepter. Il y a toujours un prix à payer et certaines dettes étaient plus profondes. Scott n’était pas sûr si c’était le regard sur le visage de son ami ou son silence avant de voir quelques mimiques qu’il connaissait trop bien.

– Tu veux que je fasse semblant pendant un moment ?

– Non…

– Ce serait comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé.

– Non.

– Aller, on pourrait se détendre, regarder un film, jouer à GTA ! Et te connaissant, tu vas laisser sortir ton adorable agressivité pendant ce jeu.

– Non

– Ce serait comme au bon vieux temps.

– Non.

– Avant que tu ne sois mordu.

Scott laissa sortir un soupir fatigué, fronçant les sourcils.

– Stiles !

Ils n’avaient pas d’autres noms pour lui. Une part de ses pouvoirs venait du fait que personne ne connaît son véritable nom. Scott aurait simplement dû lui dire de se taire mais c’était sorti de toute façon. Ça le faisait tout le temps et la vérité c’est que, il n’avait pas à prétendre.

– Non’’ la créature qui portait le visage de Stiles dit, secouant doucement la tête.

– Je vais…’’ dit Scott en montrant la porte. Part, va trouver un autre endroit, va embêter quelqu’un d’autre, pensa-t-il.

– C’est ta chambre’’ il dit debout, les mains en l’air,- J’y vais.

Scott attendit, mais il n’y a pas eu d’autre mouvement. Juste un hochement d’épaule et un autre pas.

– Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et ne me croit pas mais ça n’aurait jamais dû être permanent. J’avais une mission. J’ai fait ce que je devais faire pour réussir, pour ma survie. J’aime le chaos, mais je n’aime pas le tourment sans fin. C’est trop amer. La destruction est… addictif. Je ne peux pas toujours m’aider. Tu sais ce que c’est d’avoir un monstre à l’intérieur.

Scott se retourna réalisant que c’était une erreur mais le fait quand même. Il le regarda, il avait l’air tellement sincère tellement crédible qu’il pouvait presque y croire.

– Et quoi ? Je suis censé te pardonner ? Tu penses que je devrais soudainement t’aimer ? Que je dois t’amuser, t’apprécier ? Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance quand tu m’as dit que tu peux tromper tout le monde ! Tu penses que je n’ai pas oublié la façon que tu as entré la lame en moi. Comment tu as tué des innocents. Tu penses que je suis toujours aveugle parce que en surface tu ressembles à mon meilleur ami !

– C’est plus que la surface’’ il dit, sa voix était douce donnant envie à Scott de grogner. L’expression de Stiles était marquée comme si ça le dérangeait que Scott le déteste. Les griffes de Scott s’enfoncent dans ses paumes et il faisait tout pour ne pas se transformer complètement.

– Joue avec moi une autre fois’’ grinça-t-il,- laisse-moi avoir ça. Ça sera probablement plus doux si tu le laisses s’infecter. Tu gagnes plus de puissance en laissant la douleur se concentrer, pas vrai ?

– Oui’’ il dit, s’avançant un peu plus près,- mais je ne veux pas de ça’’ il tendit sa main et le plaça sur l’épaule de Scott, le caressant. Scott attendit à ce qu’il commence à absorber sa douleur, mais il ne le fit pas,- je ne sais pas si c’est résiduel, mais je… je me soucie de toi .

– Menteur.

– Eh bien, oui, mais il l’était aussi. Sais-tu combien de fois il voulait te tenir ? T’embrasser alors qu’il t’appelait frère mais ça n’a jamais été un lien fraternel.

Scott inspire et respire, son corps tremblait.

– Arrête.

– C’est confus, tu sais ! Je me demande combien cela a persisté en moi et combien c’est ressent parce que tu es incroyable, Scott. J’admire ta force et ta conviction, ton incapacité à abandonner même quand c’est futile, tu te bats toujours. Tu me donnes envie d’être meilleur. Je me sens attiré vers toi.

Ce n’étaient que des mensonges, Scott savait que c’étaient que des mensonges. Ce doux tapotement contre son torse était le plus grand de tous. Il devait se sentir particulièrement affamé aujourd’hui pour être prêt à provoquer autant d’agonie. C’était délibéré ce qui n’avait pas été son style depuis… depuis ce jour-là où Scott a failli perdre tout, la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

– Je veux t’apporter du plaisir’’ il dit, sa voix rauque, le corps penché. Les pieds de Scott refusent de bouger. Sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux piquaient, mais il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir. Une partie de lui se demandait toujours à quoi cela ressemblerait. Une partie de lui voulait avoir cette connexion d’une manière qu’il n’a jamais eu auparavant. Il souhaitait tant de choses et celui-ci le rendait aveugle, le faisant douter de tout ce qu’il croyait savoir. Il avait toujours aimé Stiles. Il ne pensait pas comme ça et cependant, il le voulait. Il avait besoin de sentir les lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes, la largeur de ses mains caressant sa peau, la sécurité de sa chaleur lorsqu’il le tenait. Scott voulait forger cette connexion, goûter à quelque chose de nouveau à propos de quelque chose de si vieux. Ça ne pourrait jamais être Stiles s’éloignant de lui, facile à oublier quand ses instincts prenaient le dessus.

Il avait l’air bien, il en avait juste l’air, il sentait bon. Il se sentait même bien alors que sa main attrapa la mâchoire de Scott timidement pour se pencher pour venir l’embrasser. Le baiser se transforma vite en quelque chose d’autre. Est-ce que ça aurait été comme ça avec Stiles ? Partageant l’air, les halètements. Le contact lisse de la langue de Stiles alors qu’il la traînait contre les lèvres de Scott ? Les mains sur ses hanches le tirant vers lui. C’était la pire des bonnes choses et ça faisait mal. Stiles grogna contre lui, un son joyeux quelque chose de friand. Scott s’attendait toujours à ce qu’il enlève cette douleur. Tout ce qu’il faisait, c’était d’embrasser Scott plus fougueusement, sa main caressant sous sa chemise. Stiles le ramena vers le lit doucement quand Scott toucha le matelas, Scott pensa qu’il serait éventré maintenant peut-être avec une lame de loup-garou ou une balle ou une flèche. Maintenant, il aura ce qu’il méritait alors que Stiles suçait sa langue mais cela ne vint pas. Une main glissa dans son jean et le caressa. Ses hanches étaient courbées alors que Stiles le mordillait mais c’était doux, apaisant. Il devenait dur et aimait cette sensation de la main de Stiles contre sa peau. Cette chaleur enivrante, étouffante faisant oublier toutes ses objections.

– Tu es tellement bon pour moi, Scotty. Ouvert, malléable. Ça me fait me demander dans quoi je pourrais te façonner’’ murmura-t-il en ouvrant sa chemise et en déposant des baisers sur son abdomen.

Scott n’avait pas été touché comme ça depuis longtemps et il avait presque oublié à quel point les sensations étaient accablantes. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses nerfs étaient en feu. Ses bras tremblaient, des frissons parcouraient son corps, ses doigts moites. Rien que de penser aux baisers mouillés parcourant son corps faisait palpiter son sexe mais la sensation de leurs corps à l’unisson était sensationnelle. Tout était un peu trop, trop clair, trop chaud, trop exigeant. Scott ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait donner de plus. Il descendit le boxer de Scott et le regarda fixement tandis qu’il prenait le gland de son pénis dans la bouche. Scott ne pouvait pas s’enfuir, il ne pouvait que regarder. Il déglutit difficilement à la noirceur du regard que son ami lui jetait. Il se demandait comment les yeux de Stiles pouvaient être si captivant quand il est le seul piégé. L’expression pouvait être moitié voilée, mais l’intention y était. Ses cuisses séparées, il le prenait plus profondément. Scott pleura sans y penser. La pression était légère mais tout d’un coup Scott se crispa lorsqu’il sentit son membre être prit complètement en bouche.

Son cerveau était désorienté ne sachant pas répondre à ces questions « aurait-il fait cela ? », « Cela aurait-il été aussi agréable ? » Il était pris de vertiges alors que la langue taquine de Stiles jouait avec son membre. Scott se faufila à travers les couvertures alors qu’il était coincé entre le lit et les mains fermes de son ami retenant ses cuisses et il ne voulait pas être libéré de ça, voulant tout simplement crier de plaisir. C’était tellement malade, mal, mais il adorait voir cette bouche rose descendre sur sa verge, ses joues rouges par le plaisir. Scott se déplaça quand il était permis, plaça ses pieds à plat contre le lit. Leurs battements de cœur étaient à l’unisson en les écoutant. Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas fait cela il y a longtemps quand ils avaient de la chance ? Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas vu qu’ils se complétaient, s’emboîtaient ensemble ? Une brise le réveilla de ses songes alors que sa verge n’était plus enveloppée dans une bouche chaude. Il prit un moment pour comprendre qu’on lui parlait.

– Il aurait aimé ça’’ murmura la voix de Stiles,- toi allongé là, ouvert à lui à attendre pour tout ce qu’il veut. Putain, j’aime ça. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es bon, chaud, doux et dur pour moi’’ il palpa sa verge de façon lubrique en donnant trois coups rapides. Scott ferma les yeux, détestant les pulsations de sa verge à ces mots. Il leva les yeux à nouveau ne sachant pas pourquoi pour retrouver un regard noirci par le plaisir. Le son humide de la peau contre une autre. Sa mâchoire se crispe alors que sa respiration était laborieuse. Scott trouva enfin sa voix, la gorge irritée par tous les grognements qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire.

– Ça doit être hilarant de me regarder me briser comme ça pour toi. C’est la plus riche des victoires.

– Non, je ne trouve pas ça drôle’’ dit Stiles, la tête inclinée à un angle qui lui fait froid dans le dos. Ses lèvres rouges vifs et enflées, un peu de couleur dans cette peau pâle qui était le visage de son ami Stiles,- je trouve ça à couper le souffle.

Il recommença à sucer en poussant les jambes de Scott plus haut, changeant de position. Tout en lui était tendu avant d’être malmené et pliable. C’était horrible de voir combien son corps voulait se libérer, lâcher prise et Scott ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, c’était la meilleure sensation depuis longtemps alors que des doigts traçaient son entrée, poussant un peu à l’intérieur de lui juste un peu, juste assez. La sensation était agréable, une combinaison d’être à la place l’un de l’autre. Scott grogna, gémissait alors qu’il venait dans la bouche de son ami. Son corps tremblait, des sensations parcourent son être entier alors que ses membres retombaient mollement sur le lit. Il avait dû mal à respirer correctement, impossible de penser correctement. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que l’odeur du sexe se rependait dans l’air. Tout à ce qu’il pouvait penser, c’était combien il avait échoué avec Stiles, à quel point il était devenu faible, à quel point il avait peu d’espoir.

Ses larmes lui piquaient les yeux alors qu’un corps chaud s’installait à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Scott avait l’impression d’étouffer.

– Prends-le, enlève cette douleur, il y en a assez pour te booster.

– Non’’ murmura-t-il,- je ne le veux pas. Ce n’est rien de tout ça.

Scott le regarda et n’avait pas vu l’exaltation dans son regard au lieu de ça, il rencontra quelque chose de plus calculateur.

– Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas te détruire’’ dit-il sournoisement qui était pire que la familiarité – je veux te refaire.

Et certains jours, Scott pouvait presque croire qu’il n’était pas parti.

_Fin_

  



End file.
